Money
is the currency that is used in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. It essential for buying supplies, toys, houses, and new pets. They are regularly earned by participating in contests and selling items. The currency depends on what regional version of the video game the player is using; in the American version of the game, dollars ($) are used. In other versions like European-English version of the game, the currency will be in Pound Sterling (£) while in other foreign European languages, the currency will be in Euros (€). Although, in the Japanese version, the currency is in Yen (¥) therefore, some of the prices are different (while prices are exactly the same, without any usage of currency conversions in western localisations). That goes for the same in the Chinese and Korean (Won (₩) is used) versions. In Nintendogs Dogs Most dogs in Nintendogs range between $500.00 and $600.00, depending on the breed. At the start of the game, the player is given $1,000.00 and are required to buy a dog immediately. After that dog is trained, players have the option of buying more dogs with money, so it is required that money be earned somehow in order to get another dog. To buy a dog, players go to the "Kennel" in the "Shopping" menu. Players are then prompted to either "buy" or "look". Choosing "look" allows players to interact with the kennel's three display dogs: Lucky the miniature dachshund, Maxwell the Chihuahua, and Daisy the Labrador retriever. These dogs cannot be purchased. Choosing "buy" lets players browse the different breeds of dogs available. There are six breeds available at the beginning, and more can be unlocked by earning Trainer Points or by doing Bark Mode with other players. Clicking on the name of a breed shows three different dogs of that breed, along with their genders, personalities, and price. Players cannot interact with these dogs, but they can watch them play and select one that they like. All breeds have three different color options, which are all the same price. Players can select "go back" while viewing a breed, and then selecting that breed again to view three new dogs of different genders, colors, and personalities. Dogs and cats are a lot more pricey in the 3DS version, most of them being between $1,200 and $1,500. Cheaper breeds such as the Standard Cat are about $880. Houses Players can also use money to buy a new house. This does not create a new dwelling in any way, it merely changes the appearance of their existing house. To buy a new house, players go to the Interior Decorator in the "Shopping" menu. There they can view a list of available designs, and can select a design to view the layout of the house, a description, and the price. Different homes are available at different prices, and some styles have to be unlocked with Trainer Points. When a home is purchased, it takes a few hours to convert the player's existing house, and when the house is converted, the player's previous house will become available free of charge. Supplies Players are required to buy certain supplies for their dog. These include food, water, and the appropriate shampoo and brush. To buy supplies, players can either go to the Pet Supply store in the "Shopping" menu, or one of the two Discount Stores on a walk. There are various types of each supply, which range in price. There are three types of food: the basic Dry Food, Canned Dog Food, and Natural Dog Food Bag (which is unlocked at 10,000 Trainer Points) and two types of water: Water Bottle and Milk Carton. Also, shampoo and brushes have two types each, which are meant for different coats. Short-hair Shampoo and the Rubber Brush must be used on short-haired dogs, and Long-hair Shampoo and the Wire Brush must be used on long-haired dogs. Also, at the Discount Shop, sometimes there are special items that can be bought such as Dog Biscuits and Jerky Treats. Toys and Accessories While the majority of toys and accessories are found as "presents" on walks, there are basic ones available at the Pet Supply store and the Discount Shop. Both stores carry Blue and Red Flying Discs, as well as Black Leather Collars, Red Leather Collars, Red Ribbons, and Yellow Ribbons. The Discount Shop also sometimes sells special items such as Pull Ropes, Jump Ropes, Balloons, Keyboards, Wind-up Toys (unlocked at 10,000 trainer points), and Talking Birds (also unlocked at 10,000 trainer points). Earning Money Money can be earned two ways on Nintendogs: contests and selling items. Dogs can be trained and participate in three different types of contests: Obedience Trials, Agility Trials, and Disc Competitions. Each competition has five classes: Beginner, Open, Expert, Master, and Championship, and each class is more difficult than the last, but players earn more money for winning. To earn money from a contest, players must place first, second, or third, with first place earning the most money, and third earning the least. If a player places at least third in a contest, they move up to the next class, and if they do not place at all, they move down to the class below. Each competition is trained for in a different location: disc at the park, agility at the gym, and obedience at home. Only three competitions can be entered per dog per day. Money can also be earned by selling items. Any item either found on a walk or purchased at either store can be sold, although rarer items will sell for more money, and items purchased from the Pet Supply store or the Discount Shop will sell for less than players payed for to buy. To sell an item, players go to the "Secondhand Shop" in the "Shopping" menu, and they can then browse their supplies list for items that they do not want or need. Note: players cannot sell an accessory that one of their dogs is currently wearing, or a clock that is selected as their current clock. Trivia * The max amount of money a player can have is $9,999,999. * In the Japanese versions, the player starts off with ¥500,000, however, in dollars, it should be $1,000. Category:Gameplay